Fairy Tail-Dark Secret
by Shikimo Sakamoto
Summary: Zeref and Lucy Heartfilia. What do they have in common to be exact? After the seven years gap on the Tenrou Island, Lucy was not found. The Grand Magic games starts and the Dark Magic can be felt. But from who? ( GAH! TwT my plot got deleted on my iPod so I have to redo it... I'm sorry but I am trying finishing it all again! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!And test r coming up!)
1. Chapter 1: The start

**Erm... Hi! Shikimo here! This is my first fanfic and I am sadly a newbie. T_T but I've been reading a lot lately so I've decided to write this story. ^w^ Anyways, I don't plan on making any romantic scenes here or even make some couples and stuff. Only buddy buddy scenes lol. Sorry bout that! But yeah, first story! so if its okay ill make the next chapter. Enjoy the story~**

* * *

Lucy sighed. How long has she been here? Year and a half, or maybe more? She doesn't know, but remembers all her fun missions with her teammates. Being kidnapped and saved by a pink haired salamander but only got motion sickness and chased down by the soldiers due to the damage he created? Lucy laughed at the memory.

She went to the bar and sat down at her usual spot and ordered a strawberry milkshake. While into daze, she heard a ruckus, "Oi pink head!" Lucy turned her head towards the noise. "Who are you calling a pink head popsicle?!" She saw a raven head boy who was half naked and a pink haired salamander. "Gray and Natsu are at it again arent they?" Lucy look back to the counter. "Ah Mira." The white haired woman smiled and gave Lucy her strawberry milkshake. She gave thanks and chatted with her.

Somehow the topic ended to Gray, and about how he strips most of the time. "Well, it is natural for him to strip since he's an ice mage," Mira said while laughing softly. Lucy just sighed thinking about that habit then heard a colliding sound of two heads and immediately knew who it came from. "Ara, it looks like Erza is back from her mission," Lucy looked towards the armoured girl, "Gotta go Lucy. I need to grab her strawberry cake." With that, Mira left with a smile.

"Fuwah... Ahh feels nice." Lucy sighed happily as she took a shower, "it sure is relaxing to be in your place." She hummed.

"It's a nice place."

"Isn't it?"

She froze and looked at the source of the voice. "Maybe I should come live here too..." Lucy screamed and covered herself. It was Cana Alberona, in her bath tub. Who knew she could be sneaky? As she calmed down, they both sat there inside and Cana seemed a bit off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nah it's nothing."

It was silent.

"Do you usually get two in a bath together?"

"Do you normally barge into people's houses?" Lucy exclaimed softly. Cana just sighed and Lucy asked again if there was something wrong. Again it was silent until Cana stood up, "I'm... Thinking of leaving the guild." Lucy thought she misheard but she heard it loud and clear. "EHHHHHH?!"

"Is what she said!" Lucy exclaimed as she talked with Mira who gave a small chuckle, "Don't worry, she always says that at this time of year." Lucy was confused and a rampage went started behind her. Not because of fights but of everyone dashing to the mission board and going to Mira for the approval. Lucy ducked under the counter trying not to get squished. "What the heck is going on?" At least she manage to talk. She heard swords clashing and saw Erza and Panther Lily sparring. She stared on awe on the speed and strength. Lucy gave an irritated look, "People are rushing for missions while some are just doing things they normally do. What is actually going on?" Mira shuffled through the papers, "Oh you'll find out tomorrow."

It was crowded and everyone seemed exited except for Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, and Lily. "Finally, the secrets revealed." Lucy muttered. "Everyone listen up!" All heads turned to Master Makarov and beside him were Mira and Erza. Surprisingly, the whole guild was silent immediately and Makarov started speaking. "Ahem, since long ago this has been Fairy Tails custom and now," there was silence and Lucy was dying to know, "the announcement of the participants in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial!" Everyone cheered loudly, "S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial?!" Lucy couldn't believe it. She heard Natsu say, "Im all fired up." Excitement grew inside her as she waited to hear the participants. "The venue for this years trial is, Tenrou Island. Our guilds holy ground." Everyone yet again cheered loudly almost hearing it a mile away. "What will the trial be?" Lucy asked.

"It's different every year." said a random person.

"The fact that is hard doesn't change though!" Said another.

"If you win, you will become an S-Class mage!" And there was Ai.

"Strength... Heart... Soul... I've been watching for each of these things in these pass years," master continued, "there will be eight participants!" He took a big breath.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu raised his fist.

"Gray Fullbuster!" He have a grin.

"Juvia Lockster!" Juvia was surprised.

"Elfman Straus!" He started saying about being a man.

"Cana Alberona!" Lucy noticed that she didn't seem to be exited.

"Fried Justine!" He nodded.

"Levi Macgarden!" She jumped on Lucy and cheered.

"Mest Gryder!" Lucy stopped. She repeated that name and looked at him. "Mest Gryder?" Thought Lucy, "That's odd, I haven't seen him before..." She looked around and everyone hasn't questioned about it. Lucy eyes him carefully. "I should know him for a long time but... Who exactly are you Mest?" She muttered. Unknown to her, a certain white cat was looking at her.

"There are new people here so let me explain the rules." Master looked at Mira and she nodded, "Under one week, those of you who had been chosen must find a partner." Everyone started whispering. "There are two rules," said Erza, " One, the parter has to be a Fairy Tail member. Two, it cannot be an S-Class mage."

"So Mira, Erza and Gildarts are not chosen." Said Lily with arms cross. "Yeah! If your with Erza then you would be unbeatable!" Giggled Wendy.

"The details will be said tomorrow but Erza will stop you from proceeding ahead."

"What?!"

"You mean we have to fight her?!"

"That's insane!"

Mira raised her hand, "I'll also be a trouble maker this year." She smiled happily. Everyone started whining which was stopped by Gildarts. "Quit whining. This is a path that all S-Class mage should take."

"Your kidding..." Said Elfman

"No way." Happy dropped down

"Gildarts is taking part too?!" A happy Natsu said.

"Don't be happy!" Gray screamed at him.

Master nodded, "then after choosing partners, we will meet at Hargeon Port within a week." And all three of them left the stage.

Natsu ended up with Happy. Of course they have been together for a long time so that was not surprising. Though what surprise Lucy was Grey's partner was Loke. Her own spirit. Juvia wanted to be partners with Gray but both of them were chosen. Lisanna grabbed Juvias hand, "Don't worry Juvia! Ill be your partner! I've been good friends with the Edolas Juvia." She stood up, "And this Juvia, she's pretty cute! Ill help you become an S-Class mage so you can count on me!"

"Lisanna! I wanted to be your partner!" Elfman Exclaimed. "Oh? Don't worry you already have one waiting." Lisanna pointed to a certain green haired woman. It was Evergreen. "Shes been giving you a heated stare for a while now ya know? Its because that Fried chose Bixlow to be his partner instead of her." Elfman looked at her with a frightful face,"Heated?! Her looks can turn you to stone!" Lucy shrugged from the memory when Everygreen turned her into stone.

Lucy was on her way to her apartment, it was snowing and freezing. There was her spirit walking with her, Plue. "Uwa, look at the snow!" She looked up and twirled. "So it also snows here in Mganolia huh?" While being distracted from the snow she caught a glimpse of something on the alley to her right. She paused and looked carefully with shocked face, "Where the hell do you think your fainting at?!"

"Cana, what's wrong with you fainting at a cold place like that?! You could've been dead if it weren't for me!" Cana was covered in thick blankets while Lucy was making some hot drink. Cana went into daze and laughed, "sorry sorry... You see, this test," Lucy looked at her carefully waiting for the reason, "I've failed this test four times already." Lucy gave her the hot chocolate, "What? Who cares how many times you fail?" Cana shook her head.

"Im the only one who failed four times."

"Then there's always next ye-"

Cana stood up making Lucy almost drop her own drink. "Because I have to become one!" She yelled, "I, if I don't become one, I can't meet that person." She sat back down with a sad expression. Lucy felt odd, not surprise from the sudden out burst but she felt something breaking inside of her. She could now barely hear what Cana was saying and went into daze. Cana's anger, sadness and confusion seemed to pull Lucy inside. "Lucy? Oi are you listening?" She snapped out of it and laughed nervously. "Y-yeah I think." There was silence. But for some reason, Lucy needed to go on Tenrou Island. She had too no matter what. "Cana," she started and looked at her with a serious face and grabbed her hand, "I will help you. Ill make you an S-Class Mage no matter what. I may not seem strong enough but trust me on this. Please let me be your partner." Cana looked up, "Lucy... Will you actually help me?" She nodded in response. Tears filled Cana's eyes and pulled Lucy to an embrace. But unknown to Cana that Lucy was only thinking of getting on that Island. Realizing what she was thinking she felt guilty and hugged the crying girl tighter. How could she think like that? "Wait... Who is the person?" Cana let go of Lucy. She was still crying and she started speaking. "I..."

It was the day of the S-Class promotion and as soon Lucy stepped on the ship, she felt a burning sensation in her stomach. The sun was up and the heat was making it worse. Lucy carefully sat down on a chair and good thing she was in her swimsuit. She haven't been feeling good as soon as she stepped in and making it worse as the ship moved and tilted side to side. Her head was spinning and she felt like throwing up. She looked at everyone and they were not in the same condition except of being hot. Only Natsu was. She saw him throwing up on the edge and she felt an urge to do the same. Standing up shakily to the front she saw the Island. As soon as it came contact to her, she felt death around her. "Cold..." She was shivering and everyone didn't notice anything. The island had a big looking trunk in the middle with another island piece on top of it. It was big and everyone was cheering. She eyed it carefully until the ship stopped moving. "It's said that fairies used to live on that island." Lucy turned and saw Master, "and Fairy Tails first master, Mavis Vermilion sleeps here." Lucy's eyes perked up to the Island. "Mavis..." She heard that name before. She felt something breaking and cracking inside of her. It hurts so much and clench her fists. "What's happening..." She can only whisper. She didn't have strength to talk of move but only stand. She could only hear the waves and the Island calling. "No. Not the island... 'Someone' is calling me." She shivered. She looked around everyone. Natsu was with Happy, Gray was with Loki, Lisanna with Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, Fried and Bixlow, Levi and Gajeel. She looked at the next pair and it was Wendy and, "Mest Gryder." She gave a glare, something about that guy made her cautious. "NOW LETS BEGIN! EXAM STARTS NOW!" She was startled and realized everyone started moving. Happy flew Natsu up until he was stopped by an invisible wall. "Huh?! A Rune?!" Lucy thought about something and dragged Cana with no people. "Lucy what are you doing?! People might be ahead of us already!" Cana was trying to pull her but the grip was too tight. "I don't know either but we can get out of here." She held the rune wall and concentrated her magic on it. A hole just enough for both of them opened it. "Lucy... How did you?" Cana was stared in awe and confused at the same time but, Lucy jumped off still having Cana's hand.

* * *

**D-done! Sorry if it was long but... It was boring... but I promise that the next chapter would be more interesting! ill try putting it all together and yeah. T_T**


	2. Chapter 2: Slowly Opening

_**Um hi again! It's Shikimo... Erm some says that this is Zeref X Lucy but as I said earlier, there will be no romantic scenes or couples in this story... Sorry to disappoint the people who wanted Zercy! _ uh uh... um... I don't own Fairytail!**_

* * *

They knew they were last. All they could do was swim while the others boosted away. Finally they dragged themselves to the island. "Seven closed off. So we really were last." Cana sighed as she wiped her hair off her face. There were eight caves for the eight teams to choose from. Two entrances were battle by two teams. Though Erza, Mira, and Gildarts are somewhere in the three entrances. Cana and Lucy hoped they won't bump into any of them. Then finally there is a quiet path. No enemies at all and safe. "It's alright! It says that luck comes to those who are last!" The blonde grinned. But as soon as she took a step the grin turned to pain. "Ku...?!" Clutching her chest tightly, Cana ran to her as her body went limp. "Oi Lucy! Are you alright?" Lucy felt a bit dizzy but the pain disappeared. "Ahh... Must've been a bit light headed from the swimming." She stood up again and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, luck is with us!" She gave a thumbs up. "We're gonna be S-ranks no matter what Cana!" She walked a bit forward and Cana followed, "Yeah. Thanks Lucy." They proceed to route C.

"It's brighter here than I expected." As they went deeper the stones were glistening in bright green and blue colours. "These are spirit light bugs. They're summer bugs though," Cana explained, "Their bodies light up."

"Oh? That voice is..."

"Who?!" Said Cana.

Lucy opened her mouth, "Don't tell me this route is a..."

Two figures appeared, "I knew it! Cana and the cosplay girl!" Bixlow said. "It's Lucy!" Fried was beside him, "So I guess this means we gotta battle you."

Lucy and Cana stood still, "We have to fight..." Said Cana, "with the Raijin Tribe...?" Finished Lucy. Bixlow pointed at the next path ahead with a gate, "The team who wins will go through that gate." Fried nodded, "Sorry Cana, this is how far you can go." He glared at her. Though Cana cannot lose now. "Fine! We have our own reasons to become S-Class you know!" She pointed at them. Lucy slowly grabbed her keys which Fried interrupted with a rather embarrassing line. "Ahem, could you wear clothes first before we start?" Cana eyed him. "Naw they're better like this." Bixlow said as Lucy covered her body. "No! It's too distracting," Fried looked away. Cana gave a grin and took out multiple amount of cards, "In that case," Cana threw them at the green guy, "Sexy Lady Card!" Lucy face palmed at this ridiculous weakness of Fried as girls started coming out of the card and tackled him to the ground. "Uwah! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Fried was trying to run away but was caught, "Aw, whatever. In that case ill just...!" Bixlow commanded his flying dolls towards the two, "Lucy!" Cana nodded at her partner as she grabbed a key out. "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" A pink short haired girl appeared, "Service spirit is in full blast princess!" She saluted. "Another one?!" Virgo was also wearing a swimsuit but unfortunately, "That doesn't work on me." Bixlow laughed, "Go on Baby!" He commanded. Virgo gave a serious look then posed a weird... Pose. "Lessons of Virgo. Vi- leave the bathroom cleaning to me," she made a crane like pose,"-Ru- I am serving Hime-sama again today," she now gave a quite serious look as she made another pose but not as weird as the ones earlier,"-Go- it is important to take out the trash." Cana blinked. "...trash...?" Bixlows attack hit Virgo and fell. "What the heck?!" Lucy mentally slapped herself. Cana grabbed Lucy's shoulders, "Why did you grab that thing out?!" Lucy apologized, "I thought a woman would be the best!"

A doll passed between them. Two got Lucy while Cana was attacking the others. "GAH, I won't lose here!" Cana dodge the attacks and planted a card to the ground,"The Prayers Fountain!" Water exploded to different sides but it never hit the dolls, Lucy started running to it since she had something in mind that would be good yet rather bad. "Lucy no! This water is meant to attacking! It's dangerous to touch-!" Lucy grabbed another key,"Its alright!" Lucy pierced her right arm into the water slightly scratching her, "Tch, Open! Gate of the water! Aquarius!" Light formed from the key and a blue haired girl with a mermaid body and a big jar appeared. Fried got a lot of nosebleeds while Bixlow started running for his life. "TAKE THIS!" Her face was angry. "Cana! Hold on to something fast!" Lucy said as she hugged a rock. "OOOOOHHHHHRAAAAHHH!" Water filled the cave washing Bixlow and Fried away also drowning Lucy and Cana with it. While Lucy was holding on a rock, Cana grabbed Lucy's hips almost pulling her bathing suit off. The water disappeared and an amused face of Aquarius came, "Hmph, distracting men with bathing suits." She laughed,"you still have a long way to go." Cana stood up slamming her head to the spirit.

"Hey you! What's the big idea?!"

"Huh?" Was her response which angered Cana more.

"Can't you tell the difference between enemies and allies?!"

"All you young women are my enemies! You think being firm and bouncy is all there is to justice don't you?!" Lucy covered her ears. Lucy saw the gate open. "Cana.. We did it!" She hugged her and Aquarius was already gone. "Yeah! It thanks to you Lucy." The smiled at each other and proceeded ahead. But Lucy yet again felt the pain from earlier but ignored it for now. Cana was first.

A white and a black figure flew towards the Island. "That's Tenrou Island." Said Carla as she looked at the map in her hands. "You sure it's the good idea to come here?" Replied Lily. Carla frowned, "Were only gonna watch anyways." Though the vision still bothered her. "Is it? Or are you gonna find 'that' person?" Said Lily. Carla just didn't know what to do. "And that Mest guy... I'm also worried about Wendy."

"So you guys made it though!" Smiled Lucy. Gajeel, Levi and Cana were sitting in the shade and looked up. "Ahh, Gray and Loke." Gray looked around, "Only us?!" Levi shook her head. "Natsu is over there."

"Okay. Now that everyone's here, lets see the results." Said master.

"Cana and Lucy defeated Bixlow and Fried on a battle route."

"What?!"

"Natsu and Happy over came Gildarts."

"NO WAY!"

"Levi and Gajeel were lucky enough to pass through the quiet route."

"You think that's lucky?! And I was worked up for nothing!" Said Gajeel.

"Gray and Loke beat Wendy and Mest."

Gray scratched his head, "Hmm? Did Juvia fail?" Master smiled. "Yes. Her and Lisanna... Encountered 'Her.'" He turned around shivering, "the knight who doesn't know how to hold back." Gray paled,"... They met Erza...?" Lucy and Cana looked at each other, "Then all that's left is Elfman and Everygreen. And since two battles were done, a quiet route and Erza and Gildarts have been open..." Everyone laughed nervously, "M-Mirajane..."

"Wait!"

"Were still alive!"

Everyone turned their heads to the trees, "No way. They actually...?" Elfman and Evergreen stood side by side trying to support each other and were heavily damaged. "We barely got off. But we managed to... Uh slip through in the last minute." Said Evergreen as she wiped some dirt off her glasses. The master coughed, "Ahem. In any case," he pointed at everyone, "these five team have officially passed the first test! Now the second exam shall begin!"

"Lucy. Are you alright? You wanna rest first or something?" Said Cana. Lucy frowned as they walked, "Im alright. You don't have to worry about me." Cana shook her head. She grabbed Lucy arm and made her sit on a rock. "You are going to rest. I don't want that to happen again," Cana took out a water bottle, "Seriously... Coughing out blood all of a sudden after a battle won't do you any good if you push yourself." The Celestial mage took the bottle, "Maybe it was because I went to that water that you told me not to go but summoned Aquarius with it. I mean, it was meant for offence magic right?" Lucy had a point. She must've just been hurt without knowing. "Sigh... Alright but we gotta run." Cana looked up above Lucy's head. "Someone seems to want lunch." Lucy felt something wet drop to her head. "Rain...?" Wrong. There was a gigantic Lizard like monster and was staring at Lucy and Cana with big yellow eyes. They ran, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Lucy was behind Cana and was almost bitten. "Eek!" Cana looked for a way to pass the monster but Lucy's condition worried her more.

All teams were suppose to find the first masters grave Mavis Vermilion. Who ever was the first will be the winner but who knew it wouldn't be so easy?Evergreen and Elfman came tumbling down the hill away from the monsters."Ack! Get off me!" She pushed Elfman. "Hey what's the big deal?!" As they were arguing they didn't notice a figure walking to them. "People...? I thought only 'She' would be here...?" Elfman and Evergreen looked at person with confused looks. She was wearing a black clothing with white cloth connected to her left shoulder down to her right waist. "Lucy...? What... What are you talking about?"

* * *

**Uh... I bet that was unexpected... This was short... I'm sorry about that! _ I suck at summaries and I kinda... I kinda cant really writes some parts good or understandable... um... Please review... That would really help and I would like what you guys think... Ill appreciate it! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Inisde The Truth

**Um hello! I decided that I would update every week on Wednesday somehow... And uh yeah... Um... Hope you like this but it's a bit short than the first and second so... Ill try to make it longer on the 4th chapter! I do not own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

Lucy again stopped and held her chest tight. It hurts a lot feeling like someone's added stones in her lungs. "Acnologia...?" Lucy looked up blurting a name. "Huh? Did you say something Lucy?" Cana said worryingly. "Huh...? Not really but I said something weird...," she mumbled again,"Acnologia?" Cana patted her back, "sheesh, the heats gone in ya. But we gotta run!" Another lizard looking monster spotted them and they dashed off but Lucy's pain still did not go away.

Unknown to them a certain Mest was hiding behind the trees. "A-acn... Acnologia...?!" His face grew in fear. He silently teleported away to a safer place to deliever the message. "Acnologia... I heard someone say Acnologia!" He spoke to an lacrimia. A person came to view inside he was wearing glasses and a pony tail.

"Na-?! Are you SURE?!" It seems like he was more pale than Mest. "I heard it loud and clear. The only people who knows about it is the Master and Gildarts. No one else was suppose to know!" He yelled. The four eyed guy went to deep thought. "... This is bad... This is really bad..." He shook his head and Mest spoke, "Lucy. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia."

"...As in 'That' Heartfilia?" The guy asked curiously still shock from the news, "Yeah, and... 400 hundred years had passed already." They both went to silence.

* * *

"Lucy watch out!" Cana went the other way while Lucy slipped off the trail and went down a steep hill. "EEEEEPP! CANAAAAAAAA!" Lucy tried to fly like a bird but that did not help... At all. She waved her hand and flapped but hit her head on the side and went dizzy. It was a loooooooong way down.

Cana stopped and jumped and took down the monster that was chasing her and went to Lucy but a flash of Dark Magic flew below and she got pushed back by the source.

* * *

She coughed. The mysterious person in front of them was on her knees with red liquid dripping from her mouth. "Lucy?! Are you alright?!" Elfman and Evergreen ran for her but was stopped by Lucy's hand. "Don't! Don't go near me...!" She held out her hand and lowered her face.

"What do you mean?! Your hurt, Lucy!" Evergreen said as she went in front of Elfman. "Lucy...? You know her?" She said.

Elfman shoved Everygreen aside and got a punch in the head but looked at the blonde. "Lucy what are you talking about? Know her? What? Your you! Did you hit your head or something?" He approached her but the so called Lucy yelled at him to go away.

"Stop playing around Lucy!" They both said but the Lucy look alike started shaking her head and mumbling words that they cannot hear, "N...No... It's coming!" She held her head with both hands, "The Death Prying... Is coming...!" A heart beat made a sound and everything went to darkness growing in full speed towards the two from Lucy.

"WATCH OUT MOVE IT!" A figure came crashing down to the pair and fortunately somehow managed to dodge the attack. "O-ouch..." Lucy, their real Lucy came tumbling down the hill that they came from and was now on top of the two. "Wha- What was that black thing?!" She exclaimed while Elfmans a head was down to the ground and Evergreens glasses broken.

"Lu.." Lucy looked up and froze. "Lucy...?" Tears came down to the mysterious person as Lucy managed to say something out of her own mouth, "W... Who are you?!" There standing a few metres away from them was an own reflection of herself. "I've finally found you..."

"Eh?! There's two Lucy's?!"

"W-what's going on?!"

Lucy gulped, "T-that's what I would like to know." She clenched her hand and looked at the surroundings. "The trees...? They have withered!" All looked around, "Don't tell me her magic did this... Wait why does she look...?!" Elfman pointed at her, "Why do you look like Lucy?!" She only shook her head and looked at Lucy with a sad smile. "You've grown..." She looked up to the sky and smiled sadly with tears still flowing, "you've really grown Lucy..." They all backed up, "I've been looking for you for 400 years Lucy." Both stared at each others eyes. Lucy looked deep into he red eyes of the girl and the other did the same. Lucy was captivated bye the eyes and looked awfully familiar. "You... Just who the heck are you?!" She grabbed her keys carefully. "Your too dangerous..."

She again looked around. The life were gone but this disaster looked familiar. She was worried and gulped down the lump on her throat. "Lucy," the mirror like person held out her hand, "Would you like to remember?" She approached and Lucy backed up. "Remember?" She noticed that her two companions were both unconscious all of a sudden and shielded them. "What did you do to them?!" Both stared intently but Lucy felt sadness in her eyes. She wanted to comfort that person and calm its magic...? "You... Why do you look like me?" She took a step forward surprising the other. "You look like me, but why?" The area reeked of death but Lucy didn't mind at all. "T...tell me you name." Lucy choked out. The other just sighed and smiled sadly but not as sad as before, "Lucy, you can call me..." She chuckled, "Zeref. A part of you."

* * *

**It feels like I moved a bit too fast on the story and I apologize for that! TwT um so I guess that was a bit surprising and stuff... thanks for reading :) please tell me how it was!**


End file.
